lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Glasgowman's Wrath
A babysitter's ghost stories become reality when two young girls go missing and another is found stabbed. Summary Best friends Perry Gilbert and Mia Harris sneak into the woods with Mia's young sister Zoe in tow. Their search for the mythical Glasgowman leads to a series of violent events, leaving Zoe gravely injured and the other girls missing. While Detectives Rollins and Sonny work to locate the suspect, Sgt. Benson digs through the stories to distinguish fantasy from reality. Plot On the night after Halloween, 12-year-old Mia Harris and her friend Perry Gilbert drag Mia's younger sister Zoe into Inwood Hill Park to find a mysterious being known as Glasgowman. When the girls hear noises, they run off, but Zoe goes missing. Zoe is found the next morning with head trauma and stab wounds. A birdwatcher informs Sonny that she saw a man looking over Zoe before taking off into the woods. Meanwhile at the hospital, Zoe's mothers Joan and Robin speak with Amaro and Rollins where they learn their daughters were supposed to be sleeping over at Perry's house, but the girls aren't answering their phones and they are missing. When Amaro and Rollins arrive at Perry's house, her mother Barbara claims that Perry was sleeping over at Mia and Zoe's house. Rollins discovers the girls' cell phones buried in the cage of Perry's hamster. When Zoe awakens from surgery, she tells Benson that Perry and Mia wanted to go to the park because the spirits would be out and brought a camera with them just in case they saw something scary. Then, they saw someone and started screaming for Zoe to run. Zoe claims the Glasgowman caught her and knocked her down. When the police search the woods, they find a homeless man fitting the description of Glasgowman, but Perry and Mia are nowhere to be found. It is discovered that Glasgowman is discovered as a 36-year-old man named Charlie Dorsey, who is a mental patient and repeat offender off his medication. Charlie claims that he found Zoe bleeding, but did not hurt her. He leads the detectives to the camera that Mia and Perry dropped when they ran away. Rollins also discovers bloody knives which Charlie claims are used for hunting and fishing. When the detectives recover footage from the camera, they discover that the girls talk about using a map to find the mansion of Glasgowman. When questioned again about what happened, Zoe explains that if Glasgowman likes one, they get to live in his mansion that contains portals to other realms. She also reveals that she got the map from Perry's babysitter Leslie, who would tell the girls scary stories. When the detectives arrive at Leslie's apartment, they discover it covered in drawings of Glasgowman and his mansion. Leslie explains to them that Glasgowman is fictional and that he used Charlie's image to create a graphic novel around him. On the wall, the detectives find a painting of what Leslie calls the gateway to the mansion (based on one of Charlie's hideouts in Untermyer Park). Amaro, Sonny, and Rollins discover the location where they find a cat, stabbed to death. Perry and Mia are found covered in blood with a knife. Perry reveals that Glasgowman did this to them and that he would be back to bleed the devil out of them. While at the hospital, Mia tells the detectives that Glasgowman started chasing the girls, but Zoe tripped and fell down. She and Perry came back and saw him standing over Zoe's body, stabbing her until they yelled at him to stop. Glasgowman caught the girls and said he would bleed them out if they didn't go with him. Perry tells the detectives that she and Mia walked around for hours and then Mia started crying, saying that she wanted to go home which made Glasgowman angry. He forced the girls into the gatehouse where he tied up Mia and killed the cat. He was about to tie up Perry when he heard helicopters, so he stabbed her and left. Perry says that all this happened on Sunday night. When Sonny shows her some pictures, she picks out Charlie as Glasgowman. Only problem is that Charlie has been in custody since Sunday afternoon. The girls' doctor notifies Rollins that the stab wounds of Perry are not as deep as Zoe's stab wounds. She also mentions that the wounds are on the left side of Perry's body and that they are fresh in spite of Perry's claims that she was stabbed the night before. Later, the detectives learn that Perry's prints were on the knife found in the gatehouse which means that Perry must've stabbed herself after she tied up Mia. They also learn that the DNA from Charlie's knife matches Zoe's, but the knife handle not only has DNA from Charlie, but from Perry and Mia which means that Charlie was telling the truth. Sonny informs Charlie of the news and tries convincing him to get into a program. When Rollins and Sonny talk to Mia, Mia admits that the whole situation was Perry's plan and how Zoe got stabbed. When Perry is questioned, she claims that she was only following Glasgowman's orders and that he gave her an assignment: to take innocent blood or he would take her breath away at midnight. She stabbed Zoe to prove her loyalty by killing her, but when she stabbed Zoe, she did not detect Glasgowman's presence. Perry claims that Glasgowman lead her and Mia into the gatehouse in the form of a cat and when she looked into the cat's eyes, he told her to kill Mia, but she stabbed the cat instead. In Family Court, Perry explains on the witness stand that Glasgowman told her that they would live a true life in his mansion, but he got angry when she would not stab Mia, so she ended up stabbing herself instead, but it was not enough. She claims that because the police rescued the girls, Glasgowman's partners from other realms will come to kill them. The judge declares Mia not responsible and releases her to the custody of her parents with a recommendation that she and Zoe receive weekly treatment at a psychiatric facility. Perry is adjudicated as a juvenile delinquent on the assault charge and remanded to the Creedmore Psychiatric center. Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Sergeant Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola (credit only) * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba (credit only) Recurring Cast * Jessica Phillips as Assistant Corporation Counsel Pippa Cox * Griffin Matthews as Leslie Connolly * Jayne Houdyshell as Judge Ruth Linden * Joanne Baron as Defense Attorney Diane Schwartz * Tony Campisi as Defense Attorney Steve Roth * Yvonna Kopacz-Wright as Dr. Darby Wilder * Dashiell Eaves as Sergeant Kevin Donlan Guest Cast * Will Harris as Charlie Dorsey * Chloe Csengery as Perry Gilbert * Mina Sundwall as Mia Harris * Oona Laurence as Zoe Harris * Stephanie Kurtzuba as Joan Harris * Tricia Paoluccio as Robin Thornhill * Jeanine Bartel as Barbara Gilbert * Matthew Montelongo as Rick * Jodie Lynne McClintock as Nancy Ernst References Episode references Quotes Episode quotes Background information and Notes * This episode was based on the Waukesha, Wisconsin " ". Two 12-year-olds girls held down a classmate and stabbed her 19 times in order to become "proxies" of the fictional horror monster Slender Man, made popular by the internet video "Marble Hornets". One of the girls claimed that Slender Man watches over her and could read her mind. She was found unfit and trial was suspended until her condition improved. On November 12, 2014, she was found competent enough and trial resumed. In December 2017, she was sentenced to 25 years in a mental hospital. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes